


Kazuhira Does Not Sleep

by ShortForPhill



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, M/M, Nightmares, Parasites, Skull Face is a kraken in one chapter, Tentacles, Vomiting, autocannibalism, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortForPhill/pseuds/ShortForPhill
Summary: A series of nightmares featuring everybody's favorite XO.Will update the tags as I go.





	1. Constrictor

Kaz wades through the Costa Rican jungle, alone. This is a dream, he tells himself. Never mind the fact that he's not quite sure this isn't real. It feels real enough. The sun is setting through the trees and the air is thick and humid. He knows this patch of jungle. He swats at a mosquito. When he pulls his hand away the squashed bug is suddenly much larger. Is it wearing a bandana? Another bandana clad mosquito attacks and he shoos it away. More and more mosquitoes swarm around him until his exposed flesh is covered in bites. They swell and burst, leaking pus and blood.  
As soon as the swarm arrived, it vanishes. It reappears ahead of him in a clearing, his skin clear and unbitten as if the last two minutes hadn't happened. The swarm takes the shape of a man, and Kaz knows exactly who it's meant to be. And there he is, standing there with that infuriatingly calm expression.  
"Snake," Kaz utters his name like a curse.  
"Kaz," the man replies.  
When did he get so close? Snake is breathing down his neck, and Kaz can feel a hand curling around his throat.  
"Boss?" Kaz chokes. Damn it! He never knows where he stands with the legendary mercenary. It's been months of walking on eggshells, and Snake is still finding ways to put him in his place. Whatever that's supposed to be.  
"Let's play a game, Kaz," Snake purrs. And shit that's kind of hot. Until the hand at his throat squeezes just a bit too tightly.  
"A game?"  
"If you can get free, I won't kill you." Fuck. He's already been beaten and humiliated enough by this man. But no isn't an answer he can give.  
Kaz turns to face Snake and a shiver runs down his spine at the man's unchanged expression. He starts to back away. Snake's arm shoots out, longer than a human arm should be able to reach, and coils around his body. Wait, what? Snake is shifting, changing into a giant serpent from the waist down. Not just a snake. A constrictor.  
"What's the matter, Kaz?" Snake teases. "Can't get loose?" Of course not. His arms are pinned to his sides and Snake's grip is suffocating.  
"Kaz." Snake's voice turns tender, even as he tightens his grip. Kaz moans as his ribs splinter and crack.  
"Snake." A hand touches his face. He coughs up blood. Snake leans in close, as if to kiss him. For just a moment, Kaz lets his doubts vanish as he accepts whatever is about to happen. A kiss from the legend to seal his death. He can accept that. Then Snake unhinges his jaw and swallows him whole.  
In the throat of the beast, Kaz feels every bone in his body break. Snake - the man - tumbles down the shaft with him, completely unharmed. They hit what should be the stomach, and surface in the ocean. Kaz has no choice but to let Snake drag him to shore. A rattled cry escapes his lips as he hits the sand. Snake seizes him by the throat and lifts him up.  
"Still want to play samurai, Kaz?"

\---

Kaz wakes up with a start. His hand flies to his throat, wincing as his fingers touch the bruises not quite faded from his last disagreement with Snake. The man in question is sound asleep in the cot across from him, oblivious.  
"You fucking bastard," he mutters in Japanese. He rolls over and attempts to calm down, desperate to shake the image of being consumed from his mind. He doesn't notice the change in Snake's breathing as one eye opens in the darkness.


	2. Business Partner

Kaz walks down a narrow hallway. The door at the end opens to reveal a dining room, large and opulent, like something out of a movie. The long wooden table is set for two.  
"Kazuhira," says a voice that Kaz recognizes, "So glad you could make it."  
"Zero," Kaz identifies the voice. The man without a face. A business partner known only through the phone.  
"Have a seat." It's not a request. Kaz finds himself seated at the table, which is now impossibly long. Logic tells him that Zero must be seated at the other end, but the man's voice is everywhere. "You must be hungry."  
"I suppose."  
"Then by all means, dig in."  
"But there's no food."  
"I can't provide everything for you, Kazuhira."  
Kaz brings a hand to his face, which suddenly itches as though badly sunburned. Sure enough, large flakes of skin are peeling away. The fall onto the table, dusting his plate like powdered sugar. He has the strangest notion that if he just tears away enough layers of skin, everything will even out and be fine again. He starts to pick and pull at his skin. Each piece falls away like tearing off a new sheet of paper. The new, unmarred skin beneath is so refreshingly soft. With each layer, the skin becomes a bit harder to peel away. But Kazuhira has never been one to back away from a challenge.  
"You must be hungry," Zero's voice sounds in his ear. Kaz lets his nails sink into his flesh as he tears past the skin and into the meat underneath. Strips of flesh fall away from his face, plopping onto his plate until the meat is piled high.  
"Very good," Zero says. Still that same clinical, detached tone as always. "Don't be shy. Dig in."  
Kazuhira consumes his own flesh without question. Each piece slides down his throat so easily. He feels as if he could go on forever.  
"You must be hungry." No change in the inflection. That's enough to give Kaz pause. He dares to stand, fingers stained red. Something isn't right.  
Kaz walks towards the opposite end of the table until he sees a body stretched out. Snake, or what's left of him. Large chunks of flesh are missing from his body.  
"You must be hungry." How far is he willing to go? It's nothing personal, just business. That's what he tells himself as he rips Snake's heart out and eats it.  
\---  
Kazuhira stumbles out into the night, desperate for fresh air. And strangely hungry. He's so fucked. What the hell kind of deal has he gotten himself into?


	3. Parasites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out this amazing art by bigbosscangotohell on tumblr!
> 
> http://bigbosscangotohell.tumblr.com/post/150344561641/kazuhira-does-not-sleep- shortforphill
> 
> Their Quiet is my fave and honestly I'm so flattered!

The first thing Kaz notices is her voice, calling to him. He knows it's hers. He doesn't know how or why. He's never heard Quiet speak. He follows the sound through the halls of Mother Base until he is no longer on base, but in the desert.  
"I have something to show you," she says, beckoning him closer. "I can't show anyone else." "I'm not interested," Kaz replies, but he steps forward anyways.  
"You're like me," she says. She reaches into her mouth and pulls out some sort of slug, green and yellow and covered in bile. She casts the slug aside and kisses him, her lips still covered in slime. "We're not the same," he protests, even as he relaxes into her embrace. Her eyes glow for a moment, and he sees the reflection of his own eyes flicker in response.  
"You have them inside you too," Quiet insists. She draws a knife and slices open his abdomen. Still, Kaz doesn't let go, even as tiny slugs tumble out where his intestines should be. Quiet rolls her hips, spreading the mucus between their naked bodies. She kisses him again and he clings to her as much for balance as he does for want. He lets her slide her tongue into his mouth, only it's not her tongue. Another slug wriggles into his mouth and he swallows it. Quiet bends him back and vomits more slugs into his mouth. The more she spits into him, the more tumble from his guts. Together they fall onto a bed of slugs and slime. One crawls into his ear and begins reciting Japanese train stations. Quiet smears more slime across his face as his limbs start to twitch. She starts to shed her own skin, revealing a slimy grey layer underneath. Kaz screams as Quiet bursts into flames. They burn together, the slime around them suddenly a slick of oil. Their skin slides off like wet paper as they cling to one another. Slugs pour from their orifices, only to turn to globs of oil and join the already growing fire.  
Kaz and Quiet tumble from the ring of fire into the sea. They're no longer on fire but the salt water burns them just as badly. As they sink beneath the waves, something tentacled reaches up from the depths and wraps around Kaz's legs, dragging him down. Quiet kisses him one last time before releasing him and swimming away. Kaz struggles in vain as the creature drags him down deeper, the lifeless bodies of the slugs floating around him in a strange underwater graveyard. They all sing out in a chorus of voices he doesn't understand.  
"Где ты без лингва-франка?" the tentacled monster asks with Skull Face's voice. The slugs repeat the question, each in a different language.  
"Where are you without a lingua franca?" Kaz doesn't know. The creature and the slugs vanish, leaving him floating alone in a void.  
\---  
Kaz wakes up with a feeling of emptiness like he hasn't felt since MSF toppled into the sea. Like every reminder of that night, it strengthens his desire for revenge. He has questions for Quiet, and he's determined to get answers.


End file.
